


Just Right (딱 좋아)

by Mirage_Shikipaju



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, JB loves his body, JJ Project - Freeform, Jinyoung is really insecure about his body, M/M, and he makes sure, to tell him that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage_Shikipaju/pseuds/Mirage_Shikipaju
Summary: Because Jinyoung needs to be told that he is „just right“, and Jaebum gladly takes the job.





	Just Right (딱 좋아)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there are nearly no ffs about their MV "Just Right". So here is a drabble for all Bnior fans ^^  
> This was written shortly after the MV was released because I'm a Bnior trash but I'm posting it only now because I'm the worst xD  
> Enjoy  
> Thank you <3

Jinyoung sighed as he watched the outline of his body in the mirror. He just took a shower, dried his hair with towel and put his boxer briefs on. Now he was watching himself in the mirror and frowning over everything.  
  
He ran his hands over his thighs. They were way too thick for a man. He wanted to have them more like BamBam’s. Some people might laugh that his legs are like toothpicks but still, it looks better than his thick girly thighs.  
  
His hands travelled up and caressed his flat belly. Another frown appeared on his face. No matter how hard he was exercising, he couldn’t have a six-pack like some other members. Even Yugyeom, their youngest, could proudly walk around the dorm with his perfectly-shaped abdomen. His belly was just flat.  
  
He rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand and watched all the bones there popping out, Jinyoung disgusting himself. He run his hand through his hair, not as smooth as his bandmates’ and his fingers to bony for his own liking.  
  
He sighed once again and leaned his forehead against the mirror, not able to look at himself any longer. He was into his own though about how he hates his own body that he didn’t even notice the door of his room opening. Only when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist he looked up, eyes wide with surprise. He relaxed when he met two familiar brown obs. He leaned back against the firm body behind his and put his palms over their leader’s.  
  
“What is it?” Jinyoung asked, his voice silent.  
  
“Don’t you dare to think I don’t know what are you doing here.You never just stay in your underwear in front of the mirror.” Jaebum said and pressed a kiss to Jinyoung’s hair. “Unless you are critizing yourself.”  
  
Jinyoung looked down in shame. Jaebum knew him too well. He couldn’t hide this fact. It was useless to deny anything. Jaebum once caught him staring at his own body like this while crying silently and trying to hide his body before his own eyes. He knew.  
  
Before he could apologize or anything, Jaebum’s grip on his waist grew stronger.  
  
“You know what? I love your body. Your waist is the perfect size for my arms to wrap around it in a hug. Your thighs are the best when they are this thick because it give me more space to explore with my lips and hands when we are alone. Or your ears, where can I whisper every secret that we share. And, oh my god, don’t even wish for me to start talking about your butt. That plump, firm butt that perfectly fits in my hands and makes me hard with just the thought of it.” Jinyoung smiled and then he blushed. This is why he loved Jaebum so much.  
  
“Yeah, I can feel that.” He bit his lip before he was spin around and forced into a passionate kiss.


End file.
